


Les Péritio d'Ocre

by Blue_Lion_lover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Lion_lover/pseuds/Blue_Lion_lover
Summary: Après la guerre en Fodlàn, les Aigles de Jais et les Cerfs d'or se sont mariés et ont eu des enfants. Ces enfants ont intégré l'académie des officiers mais ont décidé de créer leur propre maison, inspirée de celles de leurs parents :les Péritio d'ocre. Mais des troubles au sein du continent changeront leur vie…
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Bernadetta von Varley/Ignatz Victor, Caspar von Bergliez/Original Female Character(s), Dedue Molinaro/Original Character(s), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Original Character(s), Dorothea Arnault/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Ferdinand von Aegir/Marianne von Edmund, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Hubert von Vestra, Leonie Pinelli/Original Male Character(s), Linhardt von Hevring/Lysithea von Ordelia, Petra Macneary/Original Male Character(s), Raphael Kirsten/Original Character(s), Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 1





	1. Présentation des personnages

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où, après la guerre, gagnée par le Royaume, l'Alliance et l'Empire restent indépendants. Même si le Royaume est vainqueur, les anciens Lions de Saphir sont des personnages secondaires.
> 
> Caspar et Leonie sont mariés, tout comme Petra et Raphael, mais ces tags ne sont pas possibles.

Tiana Anselma Riegan von Hresvelg:  
La fille de Claude, duc Riegan et dirigeant de l'Alliance et d'Edelgard, impératrice de l'Empire. Elle est l'héritière des maisons Hresvelg et Riegan et la future dirigeante de Leicester et d'Adestria. Sa beauté, son intelligence et son charisme la rendent très populaire auprès des hommes. Porte un emblème mineur du Feu. Née le 24 de la Lune des Chapelets, année 1188. 

Holst Goneril von Vestra:  
Fils d'Hilda, sœur du duc Goneril, et d'Hubert, marquis Vestra. Jeune homme sombre et froid, il est très proche de la fille du duc Aegir et de la margrave Edmund. Comme son père, il est au service de la princesse depuis sa tendre enfance et lui voue une dévotion sans pareille. Il est un bon stratège. Porte un emblème mineur de Goneril. Né le 10 de la Lune Solitaire, année 1188.

Marina Edmund von Aegir:  
Fille de Ferdinand, duc Aegir, et de Marianne, margrave Edmund. Elle est douce, un peu timide, belle et sûre d'elle. Bonne cavalière et oratrice, elle adore les animaux. Amie d'enfance de Holst. Porte un emblème de la bête. Née le 23 de la Lune du Grand Arbre, année 1188.

Randolph Pinelli von Bergliez :  
Fils de Leonie, mercenaire, et de Caspar, frère du comte Bergliez et lui aussi mercenaire. Il adore le combat et la compétition, et se retrouve souvent dans des situations qui le dépassent. Il admire l'archevêque de la même façon que sa mère admirait le père de l'archevêque. Ne porte pas d'emblème. Né le 1er de la Lune des Pluies verdoyantes, année 1188.

Line Hevring von Ordelia:  
Fille de Linhardt, comte Hevring et emblémacien célèbre, et de Lysithea, ancienne héritière de la maison Ordelia. Jeune noble ayant renoncé à son héritage, elle souhaite mettre son intelligence et sa passion pour les emblèmes au service de Fodlàn. Elle est une prodige en magie. Porte un emblème de Gloucester. Née le 28 de la Lune du Loup rouge, année 1188. 

Maya Victor von Varley:  
Fille d'Ignatz, artiste itinérant, et de Bernadetta, comtesse Varley elle-aussi passionnée par la peinture. Elle est timide, peu sûre d'elle et renfermée, mais ses amis peuvent compter sur elle. Très douée au tir à l'arc et dans les différents arts. Porte un emblème mineur d'Indech. Née le 12 de la Lune Solitaire, année 1188. 

Franck Ludwig Arnault Gloucester :  
Fils de Dorothea, ancienne chanteuse à l'opéra de Mittelfranck, et de Lorenz, comte Gloucester. Malgré son côté arrogant, il est toujours prêt à aider les autres. Il est un amateur de mode et un bon chanteur. Porte un emblème mineur de Gloucester. Né le 29 de la Lune des Chapelets, année 1188.

Pedro Kirsten Macneary:  
Fils de Petra, reine de Brigid, et de Raphael, aubergiste. Il est un bon chasseur et adore la viande de bonne qualité. Il est le prince héritier de Brigid et donnerait sa vie pou son peuple. Adore sa tante, Maya. Ne porte pas d'emblème. Né le 7 de la Lune de Harpe, année 1188. 

Melody Leclerc Eisner :  
Fille de Byleth, archevêque de l'Eglise de Seiros, et de Yuri, protecteur de l'Abysse et chef d'une bande dans l'ouest de Faerghus. Jeune femme charmante, belle et peu émotive, elle aime se servir de ses atouts pour parvenir à ses fins. Porte un emblème du Feu et un emblème d'Aubin. Née le 20 de la Lune des Pluies Verdoyantes, année 1187.

Lambert Loog Blaiddyd:  
Fils de Dimitri, roi de Faerghus. Jeune homme charismatique et beau, prince loyal et dévoué, son amour et sa compassion pour le peuple le rendent populaire auprès des femmes. Porte un emblème mineur de Blaiddyd. Né le 20 de la Lune des Chapelets, année 1188. 

Daphné Judith Galatea Fraldarius :  
Fille de Felix, duc Fraldarius, et d'Ingrid, comtesse Galatea. Jeune femme chevaleresque, juste et froide, elle tient en haute estime son oncle décédé, Glenn. Elle est très proche du fils du margrave Gautier, même si elle est exaspérée par son côté libertin. Porte un emblème de Daphnel. Née le 4 de la Lune du Pégase, année 1187.

Miklan Emile Gautier von Martritz:  
Fils de Sylvain, margrave Gautier, et de Mercedes, sœur à Garreg Mach. Libertin dans l'âme, il s'est attrire des ennuis plus d'une fois à cause de ses conquêtes. Ami d'enfance de Daphné, de Lambert et de Violette. Ne porte pas d'emblème. Né le 1er de la Lune des Chapelets, année 1188.

Violette Lily Ulbert Dominic:  
Fille d'Ashe, seigneur Gaspard, et d'Annette, parente du baron Dominic. Jeune fille joyeuse et insouciante, elle est une bonne chanteuse et danseuse. Elle a peur des fantômes et est terriblement maladroite. Elle aime bien cuisiner, même si elle ne réussi pas toujours ses plats. Amie d'enfance de Miklan. Porte un emblème mineur de Dominic. Née le 17 de la Lune de la Harpe, année 1188. 

Rodrigue Molinaro:  
Fils de Dedue, ancien duscurien au service du roi. Fidèle protecteur du prince, il s'intéresse à l'histoire de Fodlàn et celle de Duscur. Plutôt distant, il n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier pour protéger Lambert. Il espère qu'un jour, Duscur et Fodlàn vivront un paix. Ne porte pas d'emblème. Né le 31 de la Lune solitaire, année 1187.


	2. La nouvelle maison

Une nouvelle année venait de commencer en Fodlàn. C'était le premier jour d'une nouvelle année scolaire au monastère de Garreg Mach. Aujourd'hui, les enfants des anciens élèves de l'archevêque Byleth commençaient un cycle à l'académie.

"Votre excellence, pouvez-vous réfléchir à ce que je vous ai dit s'il vous plaît ?" demanda une jeune femme, avec de long cheveux brun foncé et des yeux violets pétillants. L'archevêque secoua la tête avant de répondre "Il n'en est pas question ! Depuis sa création, il y a trois maisons dans l'académie : les Aigles de Jais, les Cerfs d'or et les Lions de Saphir. Vous ne pouvez pas fusionner deux des classes pour en créer une nouvelle." 

"Votre éminence, mes amis et moi-même sommes les enfants d'anciens élèves. Certains de nos parents étaient des Aigles de Jais, les autres des Cerfs d'or. Nous refusons de choisir entre une des deux classes." répliqua l'étudiante. Byleth fixa la fille et déclara" Tiana Anselma Riegan von Hresvelg, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes l'héritière de deux des familles les plus puissantes de Fodlàn que vous pouvez tout faire. Écoutez, je vais en discuter avec les professeurs donc inutile de me regarder avec ces yeux-là. Vous pouvez disposer. "

Tiana rejoignit ses amis, assis à une table. Quand elle arriva, une fille aux cheveux bleu clair lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. La princesse sourit à ses camarades avant de déclarer" L'archevêque a dit qu'elle discuterait de notre demande avec les professeurs. J'ignore si elle va accepter mais on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la convaincre". Les autres étudiants hochèrent la tête.

"Je crois savoir ce que l'on peut faire pour la convaincre. Laissez moi faire, Votre Altesse. Votre humble serviteur est là." dit un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux roses. Sa voisine, la fille avec les cheveux bleus, soupira "On dirait que Holst a un plan. Rassurez-moi, vous n'allez pas menacer dame Byleth avec un couteau. Mon père m'a dit que le vôtre l'avait fait. Mais ne dit-on pas que les chiens ne font pas des chats". "Marina a raison", déclara une jeune femme aux cheveux vert sombre, "ça serait bien le genre de Holst, menacer quelqu'un avec une arme, voire empoisonner la personne. Cela dit, pour convaincre quelqu'un, il ne faut pas le menacer ou l'empoisonner, ça ferait l'effet inverse". Holst regarda ses deux camarades, vexé et leur dit "Marina, Line, je sais que menacer quelqu'un n'est pas la meilleure façon de la persuader d'adhérer à un plan. Mais se servir de l'un de ses proches est une bonne idée". Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le jeune homme. Un étudiant, cheveux violets et air hautain lança à Holst "Utiliser Melody? Vous n'êtes pas bien !? Elle cherchera à vous faire payer, vous pouvez en être certain. J'ai entendu dire que, grâce à ses charmes, elle attirait hommes et femmes dans son filet et se servait de ses victimes pour parvenir à ses fins. Si vous essayez d'utiliser Melody, vous le regretterez amèrement ". Un jeune homme dit alors" Je déteste le dire, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Franck. J'ai déjà eu affaire avec elle, c'est une tueuse. C'était il y a quelques années, mes parents avaient été engagés par le monastère. À l'époque, je me suis lié d'amitié avec Melody et elle m'a convaincu d'aller taper un moine qui, apparemment l'embêtait. Je l'ai fait et je me suis fait punir par l'archevêque. En plus, il se trouve que le moine avait puni Melody car elle avait perturbé une cérémonie importante. Un conseil, Holst, ne t'approche pas d'elle".

Tous les élèves regardèrent le jeune baggareur, pas étonnés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. "Venant de vous, Randolph, ça ne m'étonne pas. Vous êtes souvent en train de vous battre, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Tiana. Sous la remarque de sa camarade, Randolph rougit. "Je crois que dame Byleth aime la viande. Je peux aller chasser, si vous voulez." proposa un homme avec des tatouages au style brigilène et des cheveux fushia. Tiana soupira "Non, Pedro, vous ne convaincrez pas l'archevêque avec de la viande. Ça ne se fait tout simplement pas. Maya, vous n'avez rien depuis tout à l'heure. Vous avez une idée ?". Maya fixa son amie avant de s'enfuir. Elle cria "Non je n'ai aucune idée et même si j'en avais une, elle serait mauvaise. Je sais que je vous gêne, je m'en vais, n'ayez aucune inquiétude."

Tiana et ses camarades restèrent abasourdis par le départ express de Maya. Holst se détourna, murmurant dans sa barbe que cela ne l'étonnait guère. 

Un peu plus tard dans la semaine, alors que Tiana était au terrain d'entraînement, Byleth s'approcha de la jeune princesse, disant vouloir lui parler. Une fois dans la salle d'audience, la cheffe de l'église dit à sa cadette "Après avoir discuté avec les professeurs, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait que nous pourrions réunir des maisons. Pour cette année, les maisons de l'aigle de Jais et du Cerf d'or ne feront qu'une. Voulez-vous garder l'un de ces noms ou en proposer un autre ? Dans tous les cas, vous serez la déléguée de maison. ". La future déléguée fixa sa supérieure et déclara" En Almyra, la partie où est né mon père, il y a des légendes qui parlent d'un animal appelé le Péritio. C'est un cerf avec des ailes d'oiseau. Avec mes amis, on s'est mis d'accord sur la couleur ocre. Nous souhaitons donc nous appeler "les Péritio d'ocre"". Byleth sourit à la jeune princesse et lui dit "Très bien. Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà prévenir vos camarades. Je ferai une annonce officielle plus tard. Je vous libère".

La déléguée courut avertir ses amis, qui furent très contents de la nouvelle. La classe du Péritio d'ocre était ainsi créée.


	3. Intrigantes et coureur de jupons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiana et Melody décident de faire équipe afin de se venger d'un étudiant, pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

Le monastère était en ébullition après la bataille entre les deux maisons. La classe des Péritios d'ocre avait remporté la bataille. Malheureusement, la célébration avait tourné court, car un assassin s'était introduit au monastère et avait tenté de tuer l'archevêque. Les chevaliers étaient partis enquêter et les Lions de Saphir devaient les assister une fois que l'assassin et ses alliés seraient retrouvés. La maison du Lion de Saphir se préparait au départ, sauf un élève qui avait une autre idée en tête. 

Le jeune homme s'approchait de Melody, la fille de Byleth. La jeune femme n'avait pas vu son camarade approcher, ses yeux étant cachés par ses longs cheveux violets. Elle se tourna quand elle sentit des mains sur ses épaules. "Tu sais Mel" dit l'étudiant, "je trouve ça étrange que tu sois célibataire, belle comme tu es. Je t'aime profondément, comme mon père aimait ta mère. Mais la vie les a séparés. C'est peut-être dû au destin, le fait que l'on soit dans la même maison. Tu aimerais sortir avec moi ?"

Melody toisa son camarade, avant de rétorquer" Même pas en rêve Miklan. Tu sors ce discours à toutes les femmes du monastère. Je préfère aller faire un câlin à tous les chats et chiens du monastère en étant à dos de Wyverne plutôt que de t'embrasser. Et je te rappelle que je suis allergique aux poils de chien et de chat, mais aussi que les montures, c'est pas trop mon truc. Désolée mais va voir ailleurs. "

Melody tenta en vain de se débarrasser de l'étreinte de Miklan. Ce dernier l'attira contre sa poitrine et lui murmura" Inutile de résister Melody. Je suis sincère sur le fait que je t'aime. Dès le premier jour, tu m'as plu. Mais tu semblais inaccessible, je n'osais pas t'approcher. Mais maintenant… "

Miklan n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Melody l'avait frappé. Elle lui cria, en colère" Arrête de me mentir veux-tu ! Tu n'es qu'un vaurien ! Daphné et Violette ont beaucoup de patience. Et dire qu'elles te supportent depuis l'enfance. Franchement, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! " Melody s'en alla après avoir giflé Miklan, retournant dans sa chambre afin de trouver une idée pour que l'héritier de la famille Gautier ne vienne plus l'embêter. 

Plus tard dans la semaine, alors que Tiana et Lambert discutaient de la difficulté à être délégué de maison, Miklan avait décidé de tenter ses techniques de drague sur une autre fille. Emmenant la déléguée à l'écart, il posa sa main sur ses hanches et, se penchant vers elle, lui souffla dans l'oreille "Bonjour, votre altesse. Vous êtes aussi rayonnante que les tournesols en fleur, et belle comme la plus rouge des roses. Si vous voulez, nous pourrions discuter mariage autour d'une tasse de thé."

Tiana dévisagea Miklan, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle attrapa finalement l'élève de l'autre maison par le col, le menaçant" Si vous tenez à la vie, éloignez vous de moi. Je suis peut-être une princesse mais je sais me défendre. Alors bas les pattes. Je peux envoyer les armées de l'Empire et de l'Alliance afin de vous enprisonner quand je veux. Alors attention. "

Malgré les avertissements, Miklan embrassa passionnément la princesse. Cette dernière, malgré sa petite taille, lui donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac ayant une idée pour se venger de cet affront. 

Melody était au terrain d'entraînement, en train de se battre à l'épée contre une de ses amies, Daphné, l'héritière de la maison Fraldarius. Tiana s'approcha des deux Lions de Saphir et demanda à parler en privé avec Melody. Les deux filles allèrent dans la chambre de la déléguée. Tiana expliqua alors son plan à Melody."Je suis désolée de vous demander ça, Melody, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Voyez vous, je souhaite me venger d'un affront que Miklan m'a fait. Je pensais à empoisonner sa nourriture, mais pas avec un poison trop violent, juste quelque chose qui lui causera des maux d'estomac. Cependant, je sais qu'il se doutera de quelque chose si c'est moi qui lui apporte le plat. De même, je ne suis pas une bonne cuisinière. C'est alors que j'ai pensé à vous. Je ne peux pas demander à Maya de préparer un plat pour empoisonner quelqu'un, la pauvre ne s'en remettra pas. Et je sais d'avance que Violette refusera, vu que c'est pour son ami. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, de vous utiliser comme ça…"

Melody sourit à la déléguée, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle lui dit" Pas d'inquiétude, Tiana. Je ne vous en veux pas. J'ai moi même des comptes à régler avec Miklan. J'adhère à votre plan. Je lui préparerais un bon repas, que vous empoisonnerez par la suite. Ça fera d'une pierre deux coups . "

Les deux filles se tapèrent dans les mains, et paufinèrent leur plan. 

Le lendemain, Melody prépara un plat à base de viande de Gronder et d'épices de Duscur. Elle tendit l'assiette à Tiana, qui mit du laxatif dessus. Melody remit le plat à Miklan, qui fut rejoint peu de temps après par les deux comploteuses. Alors qu'il mangeait, il commença à se sentir mal. Il demanda alors aux filles "Ils n'ont pas un goût bizarre, vos plats ? Parce que le mien…". Les deux filles s'allièrent dans un mensonge commun et dirent "Absolument pas, c'est étrange." Miklan se leva alors précipitamment et s'en alla aux toilettes.

Quelques jours plus tard, Melody et Tiana furent convoquées par l'archevêque. Quand elles virent que Claude et Edelgard, les parents de Tiana, Yuri, le père de Melody, Miklan et ses parents, Mercedes et Sylvain, étaient là, elles surent qu'elles allaient avoir des problèmes. Byleth leur fit signe de venir et dit d'un ton sévère "Vous savez toutes les deux pourquoi je vous ai convoqué. C'est au sujet de l'incident avec Miklan de l'autre jour." Yuri continua sur le sujet lancé par sa femme "Il semblerait qu'il ait ingéré du laxatif. Il a été malade après avoir mangé avec vous, donc, vous êtes les principales suspectes. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, jeunes demoiselles."

Les deux filles se regardèrent. Tiana se décida à avouer ce qui c'était passé" Sachez vote excellence que l'on est désolées de ce qui c'est passé, mais c'est Miklan qui a commencé. On s'est toutes les deux fait embrasser et toucher sans consentement. On a donc cherché à se venger. C'est Melody qui a préparé le plat et moi qui l'ai empoisonné. "

Les parents des deux fautives soupirèrent. Edelgard déclara alors" Venant de toi, Tiana, un empoisonnement ne m'étonne guère. Mais du laxatif dans la nourriture, c'est un peu radical dans ce genre de situation. "" Ta mère a raison, ma fille. Je t'ai appris à utiliser le bon poison au bon moment. Et là, tu gâches toutes ces années de préparation. "dit Claude à sa fille. Mercedes et Sylvain regardèrent Claude désespérément avant de se tourner vers leur fils. La mère dit alors" Tu sais, je t'ai toujours dit qu'à briser les cœurs, tu auras un jour à payer les conséquences de tes actes. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon. "

Byleth commença à se diriger vers Melody et Tiana. Yuri se pencha vers sa fille et lui dit" Même moi je ne peux rien pour toi, en ce moment. Bon courage, car ta mère est en colère. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de ne pas vous punir trop sévèrement toi et Tiana, mais je ne peux rien te promettre quant à la sévérité de la punition. "" Merci, père " déglutit Melody. L'archevêque annonça aux deux filles" Par rapport à votre punition, mesdemoiselles, vous devrez accompagner les chevaliers pour régler leur compte à l'assassin et ses alliés. En plus de ça, vous serez de corvée à l'écurie jusqu'à la fin du mois prochain. C'est compris ? "" Oui madame" dit Tiana. Melody regarda sa mère avec des yeux suppliant, mais Byleth ne céda pas "Non Melody. Il est temps que tu apprennes que ton rang en tant que fille de l'archevêque ne te permet pas d'esquiver les corvées. Ai-je été bien claire ?" Melody acquiesça et dit "Oui mère, c'est compris." avant de partir se préparer pour le départ, avec Tiana.


	4. De mystérieux ennemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'ennemi est découvert. Mais personne ne sait rien de lui au monastère.

Les chevaliers se tenaient, près au combat. Avec eux se trouvaient Melody et Tiana. La première avait une épée à la main et une dague à la ceinture, la seconde avait un arc et des flèches, mais gardait près d'elle sa hache. L'ennemi avait été découvert.

Un combat violent commença. Les flèches pleuvaient, les corps tombaient. L'assassin se trouvait là, parmi les ennemis. Quand elle le reconnut, Melody engagea le combat, un ardent désir de vengeance l'animait. Elle bloqua la hache du bandit avec son épée et planta sa dague dans le cœur de son adversaire. Elle lui dit "Pour avoir tenté d'assassiner ma mère, vous allez mourir, de la même façon dont vous avez voulu la tuer". Elle retira son couteau du corps de son ennemi. Celui-ci tomba, raide mort.

Le groupe retourna au monastère. Les deux étudiantes furent accueillies par douze autres élèves. Lambert, qui se trouvait parmi eux, se dirigea vers les filles et, rassuré de les voir en vie, leur dit "Vous êtes rentrées ! Nous sommes ravis que vous soyez en vie. Bon, personne n'est aussi rassuré que Holst. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un vassal si dévoué Tiana". "Je sais Lambert." répondit Tiana "Mais je pense que vous n'êtes pas à plaindre. Rodrigue est aussi dévoué que Holst."

Daphné s'approcha, une épée à la main. "C'est bien que vous soyez là. Vous êtes mes seules rivales sérieuses. Car le marcassin est une vraie brute qui passe son temps à briser les épées et, même si les techniques de Brigid sont intéressantes, je ne peux pas m'entraîner sérieusement avec Pedro". "Daph! Je croyais que tu voulais devenir chevalier. Tu peux pas te mettre au service de la famille royale si tu respecte pas un minimum tes supérieurs." déclara Milan avec un clin d'œil, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son amie. Une jeune Lion, Violette, répondit" Vous n'avez pas dit que vous vouliez être chevalier au service de l'église ? J'ai entendu parler d'une chevalier, qui faisait partie de l'ordre de Seiros quand nos parents étaient étudiants. Il me semble qu'elle venait d'une famille noble de Faerghus, et qu'elle avait un emblème majeur. Elle avait fait partie de la maison des Lions de Saphir quand mon oncle adoptif était élève ici. Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Catherine. Au final, vous n'êtes pas si différente qu'elle, Daphné. "" C'est exact" dit Daphné "après, serais-je un jour à son niveau ? Quant à toi l'abruti, si tu me dicte encore une fois ma conduite, je te promets que on va te retrouver brûlé à la Vallée du Tourment. C'est compris ?" 

Miklan ravala sa salive et hocha la tête, craignant que Daphné mette ses menaces à exécution. Entre temps, Rodrigue, élève des Lions originaire de Duscur, s'était placé devant Lambert, comme pour le protéger d'une éventuelle attaque de Daphné. Pendant ce temps les Péritios d'ocre s'étaient réunis autour de leur déléguée, laissant les Lions à leur dispute.

"Je suis rassuré de vous savoir en vie, Dame Tiana." dit Holst" L'archevêque est inconsciente d'envoyer une princesse de votre rang à la poursuite de bandits". Marina s'éclaircit la voix et déclara d'un ton doux "Sans vouloir vous contredire, Holst, j'ai cru comprendre que notre chère déléguée avait tenté d'empoisonner un élève et que sa sanction était d'éliminer les assassins qui s'étaient attaqués à Dame Byleth. Je pense que n'importe quel élève aurait eu la même punition". "Vous êtes sûre ?" demanda Maya d'une voix timide" J'ai peur qu'elle me jette au fond du Lac Teutates si je fais une bêtise. C'est sûr que cela arrangera tout le monde. "

Line, Franck, Pedro et Randolph, exaspérés par l'attitude négative de leur camarade, dirent en même temps" Sérieusement, Maya ! Vous n'en avez pas marre de cette attitude. Personne ne vous en veux. Vous n'êtes pas inutile. Arrêtez de croire que tout ce que vous faites est mal et que tout le monde veut vous tuer. La preuve, votre art fait du bien aux autres. "" Je ne vous crois pas. Je suis inutile. Ma présence vous gêne, je le vois bien. Au revoir ". Sur ces mots, Maya s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Tiana soupira et déclara" Félicitations tous les quatre ! Vous savez comment elle est. Je dis depuis le début de l'année qu'il faut faire attention avec Maya. Vous devriez faire des efforts pour qu'elle s'intègre dans notre maison. Cela étant dit, je voudrais vous parler de certains ennemis, qui étaient avec les assassins. Il me semble les connaître, au moins de nom. Ce sont des mages. Ils portent des capes noires et des masques avec des becs. Mais impossible de me rappeler de où et quand je les ai vu, ou même de comment je les connais ".

Holst eut l'air pensif. Soudainement, il comprit à qui la princesse avait eu affaire. Sombre, il dit à ses camarades" Sauf erreur de ma part, les mages tirent les ficelles dans l'ombre de l'Empire, afin de gouverner Fodlàn. Mon père m'en a parlé, comme il est le ministre de la maison impériale. On les appelle, les Serpents des ténèbres… "

**Author's Note:**

> Le Péritio est un animal imaginaire ayant un corps de cerf et des ailes d'oiseau. L'ocre est une couleur qui peut tirer sur le brun ou le jaune.


End file.
